Happy BD
by Selene Taisho Higurashi
Summary: Hay promesas que no nos cumplem, pero aun asi seguimos creyendo en ellas...


Happy BD

Aclaración: Inuyasha no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro.

Hacia una noche tranquila, Sesshomaru estaba saliendo del hotel familiar que administraba. Que se podía esperar de este apuesto y adinerado chico al que la fortuna le había sonreído en todo aspecto. Desgraciadamente cuando iba camino a su casa su auto se averió, una falla sencilla, solo debía cambiar la llanta y eso era todo… si trajera llanta de repuesto, pero la casualidad lo llevo al frente de la casa de una de sus vecinas la cual estaba fuera de ella en un banco viendo hacia la calle.

Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella; exactamente desde hace diecisiete años que no sabía mucho de ella… tomo su móvil y llamo a una grúa, lástima que el servicio de grúas tenía que atravesar la ciudad para llegar hasta ahí, solo tendría que esperar unos cuarenta y cinco minutos o más para llegar a su casa. Claro está que podía irse; dejar el auto ahí y luego salir en otro de los autos en casa, pero la verdad él amaba su BMW negro y no lo dejaría solo por nada.

—Puedes sentarte aquí—escucho que le decían—no te preocupes desde aquí puedes vigilarlo.

—No deberías molestarte, aparecerán pronto—mintió.

—No me molesta…—dijo con una sonrisa—tu eres el hermano de Inuyasha ¿no?

—Medio hermano—corrigió—Sesshomaru Taisho— le dijo

—Soy Kagome Higurashi, amiga de tu hermano, estamos en la misma universidad.

— ¿Cómo es que vas a la misma universidad que Inuyasha?

—Poseo beca y mis notas me han mantenido ahí… —ella titubeo un poco—se suponía que Inuyasha y yo saldríamos esta noche…

—Inuyasha dijo que saldría con su novia… Kikyo

—ya veo…—los ojos azules de la chica se aguaron un momento—me mintió… justamente hoy…

Kagome puso sus manos en su cuello y soltó una fina cadena plateada con una hermosa luna cuarto menguante plateada que encima era de un bello color violeta y al reverso decía _**mi luna. **_Sesshomaru observo la cadena de plata y al ver que la chica iba a arrojarla a la calle le tomo la muñeca deteniéndola al acto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Higurashi?

—No sabes lo que significa esta cadena para mi…—el negó con la cabeza— bueno… hace diecisiete años…

En un hermoso jardín invernal estaban dos niños jugando, se veía a una pequeña niña de cortos cabellos azabaches con reflejos azules y ojos cual azul zafiro jugar con un niño de largos cabellos plateados y fieros ojos dorados. Un cuadro conmovedor.

De repente la niña que aparentaba tener unos cinco años se escondió del niño que tenía como unos nueve años gritando "encuéntrame y si lo haces te diré porque estoy enojada" el chico comenzó a busca en el rosal, detrás de los cerezos, cerca del estanque, en la pagoda y no encontró a la niña, su búsqueda continua hasta que recordó que a ella le gustaba estar en el puente cenca de los lirios blancos.

"¡Te encontré Kagome!" le dijo el niño al encontrarla sentada abrazando sus rodillas, la niña lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos "¡Olvidaste mi cumpleaños!" grito y salió corriendo alejándose del niño.

Esa misma tarde la niña regreso al jardín pero no encontró al niño con quien jugaba, su padre le habían dicho que el niño ya no jugaría con ella porque tenían que irse de regreso a Japón. Ella siguió llorando entre los lirios blancos cuando algo la distrajo "Nunca olvidaría tu cumpleaños Kagome, nunca" la niña se giró y vio al niño por quien lloraba tras ella con una pequeña caja azul en sus manos… "era de mi madre… ahora es tuyo" y le entrego la hermosa cadena con dije de luna cuarto menguante.

"¿Recuerdas la película que vimos juntos?" le dijo la niña "Ellos se estaban despidiendo y al final hicieron una promesa… si se volvían a ver…" titubeo con pena la infante "Ellos se iban a casar…" completo el niño.

"Kagome, te prometo que si nos volvemos a ver y sigues usando esta cadena… me casaré contigo" le dijo el niño tomándola de la mano. "te prometo que usare tu regalo todos los días… hasta que nos casemos…" dijo la nena completamente roja al igual que el niño, al final juntaron sus boquitas en una casto beso que más parecía un rose de labios.

—En ese tiempo mi padre vivía y fue con él que hice ese viaje a Londres y toda pista de ese niño se perdió hasta que conocí a Inuyasha… yo pensé que era el niño de ese jardín, pero… ya no sé qué pensar…

— ¿has usado esa gargantilla por diecisiete años?

—Así es…

—yo también tengo un recuerdo similar al tuyo… fue hace diecisiete años…

En una enorme mansión en pleno invierno se veía a un chico de largos cabellos plateados y fríos ojos ámbar sentado en el sofá de aquella sala junto a la chimenea, de pronto una niña pequeña de cabellos azabache y ojos azules irrumpe su paz conduciéndolo hacia otra sala donde había un enorme T.V, la habitación estaba completamente vacía y una película en blanco y negro era vista por ambos niños:

—_Si hemos de separarnos Alexander, si la guerra ha de separarnos—la mujer comenzó a llorar—promete que regresaras, promételo…_

—_Amelia… amada mía… prometo no solo regresar, sino también que la próxima vez que estemos juntos serás mi esposa…_

—_oh Alexander, me haces la mujer más feliz de este mundo…_

—_tu recuerdo Amelia, me mantendrá vivo…_

—_Esperare por ti, no importa si son meses, si son años… yo te esperare._

—_Estaré ansioso por regresar a ti mi querida Amelia, no descansare, mientras quede vida en este cuerpo luchare por volver contigo…_

—_Alexander…_

—_Amelia…_

Los niños veían intrigados el desenlace de la historia cuando la niña azabache hablo.

—Sesshomaru… ¿porque tuvo que esperar tanto?—le dijo

—porque lo ama.

—entonces ¿qué es el amor?

—No lo sé—el niño se encogió de hombros—creo que es cuando sientes mariposas en el estómago y tu corazón se quiere salir de aquí—dijo señalando el pecho de la niña.

—entonces yo te amo Sesshomaru porque eso me pasa contigo…

—a mí también me ocurre lo mismo…

—mañana es mi cumpleaños… ¿Qué me darás?

—si te digo ya no es secreto…

—No se vale…

—si me atrapas te daré una pista— y así el niño salió corriendo de la habitación seguido de la niña.

Kagome quedo viendo raro al joven ambarino a su lado… sería posible que la persona que ha buscado la mayor parte de su vida ahora estuviera sentada a su lado… En qué mundo vivía… porque no se dio cuenta antes… como decirlo…

—Kagome, yo siempre supe que eras tú… en aquel entonces tenía diez años cuando tú y tu padre llegaron a nuestra casa en Londres por asuntos de negocios, yo estaba ahí porque mi padre me había puesto a estudiar en un internado local y estaba de vacaciones.

—porque nunca me dijiste nada…

—pensé que me habías olvidado… ya que te veía muy cerca de Inuyasha—dijo viendo hacia otro lado—por eso cuando tuve dieciocho me volví a marchar, no creí que aun conservaras esa cadena pero lo que me hizo volver fue cuando Inuyasha le pregunto mi padre por la gargantilla de la luna, supe que la habías estado usando desde hacía mucho—suspiro—eso me dio esperanzas de estar hoy en Tokio…

—Así que estas hoy aquí por mí—la chica se ruborizo—aun sigues queriendo a la niña de hace diecisiete años…

—Nunca deje de pensar en ella… —su mano tomo la mano de la chica—Feliz cumpleaños Kagome.

—Sesshomaru…

—nunca olvidaría tu cumpleaños… quieres salir conmigo…

— ¿A dónde iríamos?

—Contigo cualquier lugar estaría bien.

—Todos decían que tú eras frio, calculador y sin corazón… pero todos se equivocan porque no te conocieron como yo…

—no tenía interés en nadie que no fueras tu… era una pérdida de tiempo—expreso seriamente el peliplata.

—Después de todo tenía que pasar mucho tiempo para volver a estar juntos… pero no importa porque ahora estas aquí…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hola a todos… tenía guardado por ahí este pequeño one-short para ustedes… aún tengo algunos otros pero no están completos… jejeje… nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
